A Night with Moon
by Cloe
Summary: Remus Lupin need I say more? Romance/Drama


A Night with Moon 

Boom. Someone was either knocking at the door or a small explosion had just occurred. Either way Lindy Vandenwall jumped about 5 feet in the air and spilled the tea she was making. Cursing softly she picked up the glass and waited for it to come again, she didn't have to wait long. Boom. Lighting crackled outside followed by thunder that sounded suspiciously like the banging. Boom it came again. "I'm coming," she yelled above the storms raging. Boom. This time it sounded faint more insistent but faint just the same. She threw on her bath robe and walked across the small cabin. Unbolting the door she peered into the rain which was coming down in torrents. "Hello?" she called into the dark. "Uhhh." Something moaned. She grabbed her wand, "Lumos " she muttered barley above a whisper. The end of her wand blazed with a dim bluish white light. But it was enough to see the man on the ground, he was almost a shadow. Lindy gave a little gasp and then pulled the man into her modest cabin. He was surprisingly light for his size, she propped him into a chair before the fire to warm him up. She could tell he was a wizard by the wand sticking out of his robes which were tattered and sopping wet. 

He moaned again then sat up looking bewildered, "Where am I?" he said voice low and rasping from disuse. "In my cabin, not far from Luxinburg. You were knocking on my door, are you all right?" she asked when he slumped into the chair. She jumped up and cried, "Oh where are my manners, here let me get you dried off." She went to a small cubord against the wall and pulled out a thick scarlet towel and a black robe. "Here," she said holding them out, "you shouldn't be in those wet clothes you could get sick and I'm not much of a healer, the bathroom is that door over there and when you are done changing I will have made some tea." He just stared at her then slowly got up and went into the bathroom. She went into the kitchen and started making tea. She pored some into two cups and brought it out to the table. He walked out of the bathroom in the robe she had given him. She motioned for him to sit in the chair across from her. He thought, as he sat in the chair, If she knew what I was she wouldn't be this kind to me. 

"So," she said breaking the silence, "what is you name?" He sipped at the tea, "Remus Lupin and you?" "I'm Lindy Vandenwall and its a pleasure to meet you," she said with a small smile. 

If you only knew, he thought, if you only knew. He sipped at the tea again, warming him in an unnatural way. He shivered and looked up to see her gray eyes peering at him. "Chocolate," she said nodding, "that's what I forgot to get out." She bustled into the kitchen pulling out a large slab of chocolate and breaking off a piece. Coming back she held it out to him. He didn't want to touch her for fear of hurting her. His hand wavered over her hand, then she decided for him. She grasped his hand gently but firmly, turning it over and putting the chocolate onto his hand. She didn't let go, he felt the animals instinct bubble up into the back of his mind. Except this time instead of wanting to hurt everything, it was warm and pleasant. He looked up, up into her eyes, she was looking into his. She let go of his hand, keeping his gaze, and sat in the chair opposite. Thunder rolled and they both glanced to the window. The rain beginning to stop! Then being replaced with snow, with only a few seconds of sunlight in between. When she looked back into his eyes the look was gone. The sky darkened to the point where the self lighting candles flickered and lit. The snow was an inch thick in a few seconds. 

"I should go before the snow is too thick." Remus said quietly. 

"Nonsense," she replied thinking of what might happen if, she cast the thought out of her head, "nonsense you are not well, and look the snow is already three inches thick, you could never get to town in time." 

He shook his head in denial, but he knew it was the truth. "The back bed room is through there and if you need anything I'll be in here." She went back to her paper work. Remus Lupin didn't know what to make of this woman, she was so kind. To me he thought as far as she knows I am just a passing vagabond yet she takes me in, makes me comfortable, won't let me endanger myself but in doing that she endangering herself. Why is she so kind what is she going to get from it? Lindy was sitting at her desk trying to think of what she can do to protect the strange man Remus, Remus she thought letting her mind wander, what a strange name a strange familiar haunting name. She sighed inwardly but he will leave and I will never see him again she thought, so what is the use convincing yourself he is the one you love, love that surprised her, do I love him? No, its too strong a word, the people back home were right, no one like me can ever love or be loved, she thought savagely. 

~~~*****~~~ She glanced at the clock, it was 9:30. "9:30? Remus would you like something to eat? "Lindy," he said voice trembling, "the snow stopped I have to go, now." She looked at the rapidly dispersing clouds, "Oh no," she whispered, "tonight of all nights, why now?" He looked at her strangely, "Are you okay?" She looked him in the eyes, "No you, you have to go now okay I can't explain it but just run as fast as you can to the town, there isn't much time." He looked thoughtful then it dawned on him, "It's okay," he put his hand on her shoulder, "I know and you can't hurt me." She spun and faced him anger and despair livid on her face, "You think I cannot hurt you, think you are powerful enough? You would have to kill me to stop me." He looked hurt but he understood, "You don't understand, you cant hurt me because," he throat choked up, "because I have already been bitten." She just stared, "You, you are, you are a werewolf?" He nodded slowly. "I well, I...I'd best bolt the door." She went to the closet and pulled out a heavy pure sliver bar biting her lip as it cut into her skin. She put onto the door shutting them in. He put his hand awkwardly on her shoulder, "Are your hands okay?" "Yes, they are fine," she lied. He turned her around and pushed her chin up to look into her eyes. The clouds broke and the light of the moon shone with its silvery light through the window on the two figures. Remus Lupin and Lindy Vandenwall had found love at last. He kissed her lightly as the transformation began......... 


End file.
